The Graffiti Wall Splits Who I Am
by Ly-da-dinosaur
Summary: Two elite groups of the private high have joined together while the top underground bands have been working to the top of the charts. A war is starting as three gangs form the alliance of the town. Coincidence? The answer is on the other side of the wall.


Hi.

Well this is a new story I'm starting along with at least five other ones. This took me two weeks to write plus a week to edit and add since my lovely editor is not with me. although i ran through this at least 4 times, there will be mistakes.

Please enjoy~

**Disclaimer: i do not own CCS but i own this story.**

* * *

"The underground band Twisted Queens has again risen to the top of the charts with their newest song _A Flower that Cried_. They are attracting the attentions of many young persons of Japan, as well as another band Wolves' Reign. Both with members unknown to the pub-"

"Twisted Queens…" muttered the brown haired boy as he turned off the television, throwing the remote to the couch.

"Hey, I wanted to watch that." A cherry voice Complained from the door frame, "Turn it back on to channel seven at least. They've got news concerning a gang, something about fruit maybe…" his voice trailed off, replaced with a smile matching the other's smirk."

* * *

"Ahh why'd we have to have a pop quiz in math today?!" cried Sakura who slowly shrank into her chair as the bell rang, signaling the end of class and start of lunch. Four girls turned to her and laughed.

"It wasn't that bad, even you'll be fine!" encouraged Chiharu, making Sakura slump farther down. The pig-tail haired girl grinned and gave her a thumbs up, to which the other stuck out her tongue.

Naoko and Rika sighed at their friend's failed attempt to cheer her up. They put away their books and looked to Tomoyo who was currently humming to herself.

They left the classroom and headed towards the courtyard the far end out the courtyard where the two schools were split. As they sat down, a certain black haired girl came running to them.

"Sorry... The line was... Pretty crazy... Here." Mei Lin said between huffs before collapsing onto the grass.

Naoko chuckled "I'm surprised the teacher didn't notice you run out before even signaled for us to go"

These five girls were the most popular girls of Tomoeda private all girls High school; also the most friendly (except Mei Lin), respected and beautiful, looked upon by the population of girls.

Sakura had light brown hair that reached a little below her shoulders and had emerald eyes. She was clumsy and dense and well, that's what everybody loved about her.

Tomoyo had wavy grayish-violet hair that reached below her waist and porcelain skin. In other words, she looked like a princess. She always had her camcorder and was a kind person.

Rika had brown hair styled neatly in a bob-like fashion. She was a bit shy but truly cared about those around her. She baked cakes often for the group.

Naoko had long since grown out her short hair into waist length hair, still a speculating her circular glasses.

Chiharu kept her hair braided in two pigtails. She continued her "friendship" with Takashi who went to the brother school next to them.

Last but not least was Mei Lin, a transfer student from China that has been with them since 4th grade. She had long jet black hair that was wrapped and tied into two buns (or dangos)

"Hey hey I got an email," said Tomoyo breaking the chatter of the group, "it's from that other underground band, Wolves' Reign."

"What does it say?" Asked Rika curiously. "She took out some music sheets and a guitar pick, fingering as her eyes stayed focused on the notes.

"They wanna meet us apparently. Since we both are underground, they wanna form some sort of deal or whatever." Replied Tomoyo, eyes to the screen.

They all looked to another - except Rika- and then to Tomoyo.

"Let's do it. We can find out what they want and who they are. We gotta do it at night though." Rika decided, looking up from her music.

"Tonight then; if they reply yes, make sure you guys don't get caught. It's the last thing we need." Warned Sakura, her voice no longer with a trace of cheeriness.

* * *

"Hm they replied pretty quickly," said Eriol as his face was applied with a cheery smile. "Tonight is the time they wanna meet, at the old band room of this school too."

The person receiving the other end of his mood was the opposite. "Nobody has the key to the school except the vice and prez of the school. And there's no vice either."

"Ahh that's true. But remember, the council is shared between is and the sister school. I've met her, just stunningly beautiful." He smiled to the laptop he was typing on. "I played with her hair. It's very smooth. And long. And her skin! It's as if she is a doll!"

The other raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore Eriol's rambling. "Reply to them. We'll meet them at midnight." He turned to the direction of the door opening revealing three other teenage boys.

"Yo Syaoran, who's meeting who at midnight?" Asked a bored voice conning from the boy with black hair and purple streaks. "Nothing been happening, at least not publicly."

The three boys were Mika, Akito, and Takashi. Mika had the bored voice and purple streaks while Akito had dark red hair and was chewing bubble gum. Takashi kept up a cheery smile that was wider than his face.

"We are going to meet Twisted Queen. Be at the old band room at midnight." Replied Syaoran in a low voice.

The 1 o'clock had already rung signaling that students had 30 minutes until class started again.

"I'm gonna ditch. I wanna see Chiharu. You guys wanna come?" Asked Takashi. She was his oh-so-lovable girlfriend who – more often than not – strangled and got pissed when he told his jokes and playful lies.

"might as well, 6th period is free and I'd rather go to hell that go to class with that slutty teacher. All she does is whore around." Said Akito. He growled before adding "You know yesterday, I came back to school to grab my books and she was like 'You don't seem very social and you hang out with those delinquents. Your class marks are one of the lowest of the class and you're about to fail this class."

He stood up from his seat and the other four listened intently. Mika and Takashi looked at him with anticipation while Eriol smirked and Syaoran scrunched his nose in disgust. Akito pulled down his hood and shook his head.

"So as this bitch goes on and on about being concerned about me – if I was normal teenage boy with hormones I would have fallen for it- she moves closer. Don't get me wrong, I would have move away if it weren't for the fact I was kneeling down. Then she sits on my desk – imagine the horror. I put my head on that thing during class! – And starts rubbing my shoulder. I quote, 'I understand how you feel. It's lonely, not being understood by anybody and shut out by your friends.'"

Syaoran snorted while Mika's mouth hung open.

He continued, "So she proposed a deal," he raised his voice and octave to reach the point of a girl's. Walking to Takashi, he sat down on the arm of the couch and placed a hand on his shoulder. "'You know, tell you what. Spend the night with me. Let's go to the club or something, take your mind off things. I actually like you a lot, not in a way a teacher should. If you give me a chance, I'll pass you this year and it'll be our little secret."

Takashi looked at him in awestruck before snickering. "So what'd you do 'bout her? According to Mika, you didn't come home till late last night."

The red head smirked, making Mika shiver slightly, "What the cunt deserved." His eyes turned colder than ice, "took her out to that Cherry club of theirs. She claims to be one of them. She also tried to get me drunk with like 15 shots of Vodka and I think rum."

Eriol shook his and muttered "Are you drunk right now too?" to which the story teller thankfully did not hear.

Again the boy smirked, this time prideful and merciless. "Flipped her off and then she went with some drunk guys. Seems like she enjoyed other company, and by that I mean by being in a foursome telling them to go faster. Dick up her butt, dick down her throat and dick up, er you know. 'Soo big oh my god, penetrate me with your EXCALIVER.'"

His voice cracked as he said the last part, making Eriol laugh. "You should have seen her face in the principal's office when he called me up because 'our newest teacher should meet our top student.'"

At this point, the others couldn't sustain their laughter – including Syaoran – as Akito sighed and took his place on the couch. Takashi pat him on the back approvingly.

Eriol finally stopped and wiped a tear away. "As expected from our little squirrel, and you'll be needing these." He threw a bottle of pills at him, which he caught easily.

Akito merely shrugged before checking his phone. "Hey the girls from Black Cherry had to cancel. Apparently something came up. They're free Friday though."

After nodding, they filed out of the room. The five of them were allowed to do whatever they wanted (as long as it was legal of course) as they too were looked up to by their school.

They left through the back gate of the garden and were met with the metal fence that separated the two schools. They checked to see if nobody was around before climbing up the fence. Akito and Eriol went up first with Syaoran and Takashi not far behind. Mika however was barely half way when the four sat on the top.

"Chiharuuu!" Exclaimed Takashi as he jumped from nearly the top of the fence from the anticipation of seeing her. He landed on his feet before kneeling on one foot to ease the pain that shot up through the first leg.

"Idiot! You could've hurt yourself! Don't go climbing fences either!" Scolded Chiharu as the other five girls watched those currently on the fence.

The guys looked to one another before smirking. Seeming to know what everybody was thinking – including himself- Mika mouthed 'One…two…three!"

At the last number, they all launched themselves. Mika jumped in a way so he could curl into a ball so that the wind wouldn't beat against his uniform and his beanie magically stayed put. Eriol hadn't jumped too far out and landed gracefully on his feet. Syaoran jumped and did a flip before landing on the ground first like how Takashi had done so. Akito jumped farthest with no intention of getting to the ground first, let his arms and legs spread as he landed in the tree where the girls were under.

"Syaoran! Eriol! What are you guys doing here?" Questioned Mei Lin as the three remaining walked towards her.

"Skipping, what else? One came to be scolded, one came to continue his stalkerish ways," his eyes looked to Eriol in the corner of his eye, "and those two came for the hell of it. Me? Who knows." The brown haired boy's eye lingered a bit too far to a certain green eyed girl.

"Like what you see?" Snickered the dango haired girl, a smirk applied to her face as she received a glare.

* * *

Unknowing to the others who watched the four and the four who were watches, a red haired boy sat hung upside down from the tree branch above another red haired girl.

Akito's messy hair went down to the nape of his neck. His unkept bangs further buried his face along with his glasses with cat ears standing on each side of the lenses.

"A G would be better that a high C" said Akito unconsciously looking up through the branches covering the sky.

"Oh... Um, thanks." Said Rika shyly. She raised her head to be faced by the boy who hadn't realized their faces to be a couple inches apart. They hadn't moved away and there was this awkward silence. Rika looked away and introduced herself. "I'm Sasaki Rika."

"Kurosawa Akito." He muttered under his breath. A loud shriek made him slip – which he thankfully did a back flip in time- but landed on all fours. "Are they always that loud?"

"Ahh I guess, but I'm used to it so I'm not the person to ask." She chuckled. "Cute glasses by the way."

He blushed and gave a quick 'thanks' before he froze. Tuning slightly, he saw that Rika had started playing with his hair. Not that he minded at least.

* * *

"Hello Hiiragizawa-kun."

I turned to the voice which I knew well enough. "Hello Dadoiji-San. Although I like the sound of you calling me Hiiragizawa I would rather cut the formalities."

"Well we've know each other well enough Eriol. It has a nice ring to it. Now what is Mr. Idol President doing skipping class?" Asked Tomoyo who raised an eyebrow.

"To see the beautiful vice of course; have you seen her? Long wavy hair, stunning violet eyes; a princess."

She playfully punched my arm as she thought I was teasing her. Well, I was in one sense, but I was telling her the truth.

I took one of her hands and raised it to my lips "I'm only joking hime, I would be blind if I not recognize such a beautiful sight."

She blushed and answered me. "It would only explain your glasses my Prince Charming. If only you'd whisk me off my feet and take me away from this hell of a place."

This time I raise my eyebrow at her dramatic performance "I thought Ms. Goody-two-shoes Vice loved her school."

I set her hand back down but still held it. I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles and played with her palm.

"One can only take so long to notice that they are not equal. I have Sakura and the others though so it's alright. And if I'm correct you seem to be taken by me." She let out a sigh and smiled at the other girls.

"You have noticed finally. Would you rather keep your perfect attendance in hell or runaway with me? I would gladly do so." I heard her chuckle at my lame attempt of stealing her away.

In truth I wouldn't have cared if she wanted to stay. I could have kidnapped her and took her out anyway, though there was the possibility she would come to hate be, but I didn't care.

"Alright my knight in shining armor. I would love to accompany you. There's only two classes left anyway." She looked me in the eye and gave me a cheeky smile.

Her lips were pink and looked so small and cute and soft. Next thing I knew I leaned towards her and took them. They were soft...

* * *

"Yo I'm Tsukami Mika." Mika greeted cheerfully. He held out a hand to shake but since Naoko ignored him, he took it back. "What's your name?"

"For me to know and you to find out." She sighed as she closed to her book. She recognized the uniform he altered to be the of the all boys school next door. "Boys shouldn't be here."

"What? Pushing me away because you know you'll fall for my bad boy ways?" He teased but stopped as he saw a frown on her face. "Come on I'm just joking around."

He took a seat next to her under the shade of the tree. They were half a foot apart from each other and there was this awkward silence.

He cleared his throat. "I just wanna know you name, to be friends. Not to track your house down in the middle of the night and throw rocks at your window."

She smirked -which he thought was attractive, but for some apparent reason, chills ran down his spine- "Bad boy is actually a romantic who hits on a high school good girl under a tree?" She closes the distance between them as she got on her knees to hover over him.

His breath hitched as he realized their lips were only a few inches apart. "Um... Y-you are... A-ah" he flustered as he tried to say something but were captured by her eyes.

She looked down then started shaking. laughter erupted as she sat back down "I'm sorry, I can't help myself." She said as she wiped away a tear.

He pouted and gazed in awe. She had one of the most beautiful smiles he ever saw. He snapped out his daze when he heard her voice.

"Naoko. Yanagisawa Naoko. Please to make your acquaintance." She continued her toothy smile as a grin wide spread on the other.

"You are beautiful." He said, accidentally speaking his mind. He saw Naoko's face turn red and he smiled even wider even though he too was took off his Beenie and held it to his face "Man don't look at me like that."

She slapped him playfully, snatching his Beenie and putting it on the edge of her head. She stood up and ran away before turning around and exclaiming "Catch me if you can!"

"You're going to regret that!" And with that he took off running after.

* * *

"You've got to be more careful. Don't be so reckless." Chiharu said with a sigh. She came closer to him and had him a hug. "It's only because I worry."

"Yes I know. I just had to see you." Replied Takashi before giving her a kiss. "I can't walk you home tonight, the guys need me."

"It's alright; I'm going out with the girls tonight." When she was given a raised eyebrow, she gave him a reassuring kiss again "don't worry I'm not going to some club. Not without you."

He chuckled as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. He breathed in deeply before slumping his body so she supported most of his weight.

"What will I be without you? I love you." He raised his head and looked her in the eye- as in opening them instead of partially seeing though smiling eyes, which cut most of what he could see.

"You'd be lonely. And I love you too." She smiled before going on her tiptoes and tilting her head up to meet his lips.

* * *

"Shut up Mei Lin." He snarled. He was wearing his uniform- which closely resembled our own. White collared shirt, blue tie, and brown Capri's which mirrored our white shirt, red bow and plaid skirt.

Since our schools were brother and sister, the principles thought it would be easier to make them similar. There were other versions we could have chosen to wear; a black sweater vest or sweater, black blazer, though those were usually worn in the winter. Us 6 and apparently those 5 boys that came over were an exception as we all altered it.

For example, Akito over there with Rika wore a striped hoodie underneath a short sleeved white shirt and his tie was instead a blue and black checkered with the school symbol sewed on. Rika, on the other hand, wore her skirt with stripped leggings and knee-high boots. In other words, since we were the top and most loved students, we were favored and given the uttermost privileges.

"No no dear cousin, I won't. After all, I have to introduce you to our lovely Sakura!" I sang in voice that I could tell pissed him off. "Unless you want to yourself."

Poor little Cherry Blossom didn't understand at all, so I just smiled and took her over to Syaoran.

"Sakura, this is Syaoran my cousin. So, get comfy with each other and I'm going to pack up our stuff to leave."

Sakura again gave me a confused look. "Leave? It's still lunch; are we going to skip class or something?"

Nodding, I turned and made my way back to the tree. In the corner of my eye I saw Syaoran roll his eyes and said something making Sakura glare. Looking around I saw eight people in pairs of two.

1. Akito and Rika were talking, quietly and they both were kinda shy still.

2. Mika and Naoko chasing each other, laughing and jumping around.

3. Eriol and Tomoyo were looking away in different directions, all red. I wonder why.

And lastly, 4. Chiharu and Takashi making out. How cute it's disgusting.

'Man I'm the only one alone,' I thought to myself as I packed Sakura, Naoko, and my bags up. 'Oh well, at least I have taiyaki'

* * *

Neither of us talked after Mei Lin left, and I sure as hell didn't want to be the first one to.

The girl, Sakura if I remember correctly, was plain old pretty. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her brown hair hung just below her shoulders.

She cleared her throat to get my attention. "It seems we're going to skip along with you guys so, where do we go?"

"Don't tell me this is your first time. Good girls should stay in school and away from people like us. It'll ruin your rep." There I said it. Quick and easy.

She glared at me -quite cutely, not that I'd say that aloud. Have I been under the sun for too long or something? - And snapped "Of course not. Where are we going to go with our uniforms on? People will get suspicious if they see a group of high schoolers in uniform running around at 1 in the afternoon on a Thursday."

I shrugged. "We'll just stop by your houses or something. Unless you're parents are home and you aren't up for a little sneaking around." I taunted earning a tsk.

"Hey you two, get over here and let's go before we get caught!" Cried Mei Lin with the others all set.

She glanced at me as if to say 'you heard her. Better get a move on' and walked at a slow pace taking long strides.

I quickly caught up to her and we were met with nine sets of eyes, three covered by the lenses of their glasses.

"We should take the girls home to change and have Mei Lin our last stop." I said. The other girls had puzzled looks but didn't ask.

"Should we take the motorbikes or the regular bikes?" Asked Mika, purple beenie back on his head.

"Regular. It would make too much noise and attract too much attention to ourselves if we took the others." Replied Takashi.

"Sorry girls, the quickest and quietest way, without attracting attention, to get our bikes is to jump the fence." The girls looked up to the tall metal wall above. "Unless you wanna take ano-"

"Alright, this looked like a change for once." Interrupted Tomoyo as she walked toward it.

"Yes! I've been meaning to but I never got a chance!" Cried out Naoko who took Mika's hand and ran to the fence.

"What about you?" Asked Akito to only find Rika no longer by his side, instead already five or so feet off the ground.

"Looks like there's no other choice so you better catch me if I fall." Chiharu grinned at Takashi and walked along.

"Hurry up! You boys are gonna be left behind." Said Mei Lin halfway up the fence.

Sakura smirked and looked to me. "Let's make sure that big leap of yours earlier wasn't just a fluke."

"You little..." I gave a loopy smile and watched as her eyes lit a fire. Eriol, I saw, stood awestruck as Tomoyo climbed up with ease and I nudged him.

A little after the girls had reached the top, we too sat on the metal pole that sustained our weight.

Akito, who seemed to let his instinct take over, jumped and again landed in another tree. The girls took this as a signal to go and one by one they all just summer salted and flipped off the pole.

Sakura did a Full Twisting Layout – without the begging run - and landed as if she was born to do so. The other girls landed similarly to her except for Naoko who tumbling on the ground before standing up.

The Squirrel got out of the tree and brushed off the leaves making the girls giggle. We all followed him to the shed at the far end of the garden and watched as he unlocked it.

The girls waited by the gate as we took out our bikes. When they looked back, they looked intrigued and the other boys smiled.

* * *

Those bikes looked good especially with the boys on them. Well, any girl would think that, and I'm no exception. Of course I would go for them or anything 'cause the other girls obviously liked them and the boys liked them back. Except mei Lin and Syaoran who were cousins.

When they came back, they each had a bike plus another one extra since there was an odd number of people.

Rika went with that red head that jumped into the trees. His bike was red with inner white wheels. He (along With the others) had the extra metal rack at the end of the bike attached to the seat and the wheel.

Naoko was with the guy with purple Beenie and streaks. The bike was purple and had neon purple wheels (which probably are glow-in-the-dark, but I'm not sure, it's not dark yet.)

Eriol had a Bmx bike with a black frame, black wheels that was blue on inner part, blue handles and a neon yellow crank and stem. Tomoyo took her spot on the rack facing the rear side.

Takashi had a simple green Bmx bike with black wheels and handle bars. Unlike the other bikes, this one had a basket in the front. Chiharu took his and her own bags off, and got on.

Mei Lin got on a black bike with neon yellow wheels. She adjusted the seat before giving me a thumbs up.

Syaoran was on a dark green bike that said 'sorry I'm a Wolf' on the side. The handle bars and crank were neon green.

Before I got on a bike, mei Lin had already went along side the big fence, leaving me to go with Syaoron.

'He's so mean.' I thought. He tapped his finger impatiently as I got on. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and i sighed in relief the other 5 bikes had already left.

All I heard was a "hold on tight" before he petaled quickly making us go faster than I thought we would. I hugged him tighter ad I could smell his minty and spiced cologne.

'What are you doing stop being weird' said the voice in my head. I moved my head to the side and felt a rush of adrenaline and the wind blowing in my hair.

* * *

After mei Lin left the garden, Mika and I went left not long after. The wind made my pigtails flow after me and felt great Against my face.

"Is this your first time riding like this?" Asked Mika over the wind. "Well if it is, I'm glad to be your ride. Welcome to the Wolf's race this is your driver Mika."

I giggles as he passes me one of his wireless earbuds and was surprised to hear Mei Lin.

"This is your captain speaking, I'll be leading you guys to Naoko's house first who is currently riding with bad boy Mika." I heard her her yell "awe yeah!" Without using the device.

Rika was on my left on the red haired boy who's hair flew out if his face making this glasses more noticeable. She was standing on the pegs on both sides of the back wheel as she held onto his shoulders.

She waved to me and through the bud she said "Rika speaking from the Squirrel, now checking in."

Chiharu came up the my right sitting sidways in the rack. "You guys are so lucky you have the pegs." She pouted and I heard a faint "sorry I never got a chance to" on the mic, making me and Mika laugh.

"Bike Lies is checking in with Chiharu" said Takashi.

"The council with princess Tomoyo and sorcerer Eriol checks In. Smile, the camera is on." I turned around to see them behind us.

I stepped on the pegs I just realized were there and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey what's my code name? Besides from tomoyo, us girls don't have one." I asked.

"Glasses girl? I'm not sure." He replied. "Maybe... Good Girl Nao. It goes against Bad Boy Mika."

I smiled and turned on my mic again. "Good Girl Nao checking in with Bad Boy Mika. I like that." I heard whistles come from the red head and Eriol, which I laughed to.

"Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom checking in on your left side." I heard another voice say. I looked behind and saw it was Syaoran with Sakura.

"Cherry checking in, caption, what's our coordinates?" Sakura too stepped on her pegs and her emerald eyes widened.

Tomoyo moved her video camera to Sakura making her hold onto the rack with one hand 'how does she do that...?'

"Alright we are about to arrive at our first location! Slow down and avoid braking your bikes and screeching. We gotta help her sneak in to her room on the second floor. Mika, Akito and Rika will help her alright? We are stopping by for Tomoyo and Sakura next."

When we arrived at the back end of my house, the red head called Akito leaned his bike on the side before hoping the fence. When Rika, Mika and i got over, we saw that Akito had climbed the big tree and was standing in the sturdiest beach closest to my window.

He jumped and held onto the ledge by one hand. Rika and I held our breath as we watched him pick the lock as he hanged and open my window. We looked to each other and laughed before making our way up the tree. He held out his hands to grab us, and quickly pulled us all up.

When the four of us were in my room, the boys stood by the door and looked away. Rika giggled as she helped me pick out some clothes.

In the end I wore light blue floral circle skirt, a shear white sleeveless collared shirt (tucked in) and white converse. I grabbed my phone and wallet, putting it in a pink shoulder bag.

As we were about to leave, we heard shuffling in the hall and a voice saying "Did you hear something in Onee-chan's room? Let's check"

In a instant we all dove for cover; Akito jumped up above the door and held his breath; Mika went under my bed and stayed in the bed frame; me in my closet and Rika into the big chest at the end of my bed.

I saw three bodies enter and walk around through a crack on the sliding mirror. The steps got louder and I held my breath.

When they left and closed the door, nobody in hiding moved until they thought the cost was clear. Akito was the first to drop as his arms couldn't hold him much longer and rika struggled to breath in the container. Mika rolled out from under the bed and I exhaled and stepped out of the closet.

"Let's get outta here." Muttered Squirrel as he stretched and popped his spine.

We all nodded and he went out the window first. Rika and Mika followed after. as i was about to jump, i slipped slightly. i let out a small shriek and braced myself when a hand grabbed my wrist.

Mika pulled me up and gave me a relieved smile. again we jumped the fence where Mei Lin was talking to Tomoyo.

"Next stop: Tomoyo and Sakura residence!"

* * *

This time Eriol and I rode in the middle. He made me put away my recorder since he said was "too dangerous" I was against it at first but it is totally better.

The wind didn't beat against my face but still felt magical. I had turned myself around to face him but hadn't gone in the pegs yet.

"This is your captain speaking, could everybody check in so we know whether we have everybody?"

"The Council with Sorcerer Eriol and Hime Tomoyo checking in"

"Cherry blossom and Little Wolf checks in."

"Bike Lies and Thousand Springs are here"

"Bad Boy Mika and Good Girl Nao checkin' in"

"Flying Squirrels and Striped Stockings are the in the bAck"

"We will be arriving in 5 minutes so hold tight and answer my question.

Now Whats cooler than being cool?"

"Ice cold!"

"Whoo, I can't hear ya'll. I say what's cooler than being cool?"

"Ice cold!"

"Alright alright alright alright Alright alright alright alright Alright alright alright alright Alright ALRIGHT!" sang Akito in his loudest voice (without the mic of course) as he let his hands go in the air.

We all turned to him and laughed before slowing down and turning the corner to my house.

"Okay Syaoran and Eriol, go with Sakura and Tomoyo. We're going for Chiharu and Rika and then to the mother base!" Mei Lin tilted her head back and rolled her eyes making us giggle before climbing the gates.

Sakura and I went over first to make sure the coast was clear before the boys came over. We ran across the large yard and ducked behind some trees.

Syaoran turned to us and mouthed something. He asked 'which is your room?' And I pointed to the upstairs Patio connected to large sliding window-doors.

We again ran and pressed our bodies against the wall underneath to avoid the security cameras. There was a sunken two inch wide bar that Sakura stuck her foot into. She then began climbing up by replacing her foot higher and higher as she held onto the rough wall.

When her head was about a foot below the patio, she moved her hand against her temporary roof until she stopped to push up. After hearing a slight click, she removed a small square and pulled herself up. Not long after, a rope dropped down and we quickly got to the top.

I unlocked the door and we entered our room. It's very large, with a theater and two giant walk-in closets. There was two queen sized beds with light pink and violet sheets.

We led the boys to a closet and they sat on a small bench as we chose what to wear. I chose a lilac ombre tunic and tight black short shorts underneath. I left Sakura to choose her clothes with the help of Syaoran and got some shoes.

As I picked out two pairs, I noticed Eriol flipped through the pages of a binder labeled TOMOYO'S DESIGNS. I came up next to him and began teasing him. "It's rude to go though Someone's items without permission. As for me, I never thought you'd be the kind of person who'd take interest in designing."

He jumped slightly at my sudden talking. Setting down the binder, he gave me an apologetic face and said "I'm very sorry. Do you plan to major in that field later on?"

I sighed. "No, I must inherit the Dadoiji Toy company, as much as I wish to." I looked up at and smiled "as long as my mother is happy, I am fine."

He looked at me with unreadable eyes. Was he giving me a look of sympathy? Sadness? Interest?

He cleared his voice. "Err, about earlier... I'm very sorry! I do not know what overcame me and I won't do it again." He now gave me a pleading look.

I chuckled. "It's okay. It was quite nice. I don't mind if my first kiss was with you." His eyes widened and he flushed red. When he apologized again, I tried to lighted up the atmosphere by saying "And I wouldn't mind my next one to you either."

Suddenly, he closed the distance between us. He was gently kissing me, not wanting to go too far and I kissed back. I dropped the shoes in my hand and wrapped my arms around his neck.

His tongue dragged against my lip, requesting for access and i gave him do, hesitant at first. He seemed to know what he was doing and I couldn't help but wonder how many other girls he kissed.

At the thought of other girls kissing him, I aggressively pushed my lips against his and pulled him closer. Our tongues fought for dominance but we had to stop to breathe. I looked at his slightly bruised lips and pink blush on his pale complexion. He was panting And this time i blushed. I unlocked my arms and picked up the shoes hastily to hide my face.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm ready to go. What's taking so long in there?" Asked Sakura from the window. "Syaoran and I were going to go first but I need shoes."

"Oh! I'll be right out." I picked up the shoes and looked into the mirror one last time. I as I straightened out my tunic, Eriol came up and snaked his arms around my waist.

"We should go..." He said almost reluctantly. He smiled to my reflection and I smiled to his.

We walked out to see Sakura in a pastel pink crop top and white shorts. Her hair was held up in a high ponytail and white ribbon.

After handing over her shoes, we went down the rope and sealed back up the square. When we got back from sprinting, i sat back on the bike, wondering what Eriol's house looked like.

Around us, Mei Lin was talking to Chiharu about the fastest way to get to her house while Rika was trying to wake Akito up. As I observed the others, I didn't notice two thin arms snake around my waist again. I only realized when I was pulled back into a warm body and he whispered "I want to talk to you about... That later."

His breath felt warm on the shell of my ear and i blushed just a bit in thought of what happened, or what could have happened if we weren't interrupted! I nodded and he let me go. He sat on the seat and I hugged his back as I sat on the rack.

"I don't mind if it's you..." I whispered into his back and felt his heartbeat quicken.

* * *

"Akitooo, wake up! We have to go to my house now. Akiii" I shook him by the shoulders but he continued sleeping. I sighed as I saw Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran come down from her patio. I shook him once more before his hoodie came down.

Before, when we were talking by the tree, I didn't see his face clearly. His face was buried by his messy hair and cat glasses. I wasn't able to see his eye color, but now it was a noticeable sapphire. I played with some of the hair sticking out of his hood but I didn't think I was this long! He was very pale and his red hair stood out.

"Rika, I advise you give up. He's impossible to wake up forcefully. He'll wake up on his own, so don't worry." Said Eriol. He sat on his bike and laughed.

I looked to the Squirrel sleeping peacefully in my hands.

He stirred slightly and opened his eyes a little before closing them. He leaned onto me, burying his head into the crook of my neck and muttered "...Ri...ka..."

I blushed and slowly put my arms around him to prevent him from falling off the bike (though I admit to want to). I used one of my hands to brush aside part of his bangs. He looked like a little boy taking a Nap with the oversized jacket on, sleeves covering part of hands.

Next to me, Mika chuckled. He sat on his bike along and snapped a picture with his phone. "He'll wake up in a little. He doesn't like taking naps around other people." He smiled as his eyes looked to Akito with what I thought was love. "I'll leave our little squirrel in your hands."

The boy in my arms stirred again as he looked up to my face. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, but didn't seem to recall the situation. We stood there, until he registered what was happened and his eyes went wide. He jumped a little and snapped backwards. He went too far and fell off the bike, head first.

Eriol, Takashi and Mika witnessed him and laughed. The red head in front of me glared and then looked back to me. Pink tinted his cheeks as he tried to find words.

"I ah s-sorry..." He looked down to the ground and then shot up, looking alarmed "I didn't say or do anything to you did I?"

I shook my head and gave him a small smile. He did say something, by I wanted to keep that to myself. "What were you dreaming about?"

He turned another shade of red making me raise an eyebrow. It was an innocent question right? The other boys next to me laughed even harder, and Mika fell to the ground clutching his stomach, making all of us laugh.

"It was, um, a nice dream... There was... How do I explain it without sounding weird..." He scratched the back of his neck and gave me an unsure smile.

I laughed again and wondered why I didn't skip like this more. It was fun being with all the boys. 'I hope it isn't just today.' I thought bitterly.

"Okay lovebirds let's get going!" Cried Mei Lin and we nodded. "Everybody is here and we'll be there in a couple minutes." Everybody hopped on their bikes and rode a around a couple blocks.

"Takashi and I will go to my house while you and Akito go to your own. Try to be out in three minutes so we can go to our last stop." I nodded and we split.

The two disappeared behind the fence and We walked to my window. Akito put his hands together and I stepped on them. I held his shoulder a he lifted me up.

'Thank god for the cheerleading I did in grade school.' I thought.

My hands dragged across the ledge looking for a spot that could hold my weight as I pulled myself up. After successfully sitting on the ledge, I laid on my stomach and held out a hand.

He shook his head and jumped up, grabbing the railing and pulling himself up easily. He looked to me and smirked, pissing me off greatly. I got up and continued up the roof. When we got to the window, I took out a key from my book and let us in.

My room was a fair size, much smaller than the other rooms in the house. The walls were dark pink with plaid curtains. The bed was also a plaid design.

I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the bed. I walked to the drawers pulled out a red t shirt and as I was about to pull it over my head, a voice reminded me that I had company.

"What are you trying to do?! You are a girl and I'm a boy remember that! At least warn me!" He said covering his eyes and squatted on the ground. I finished putting on my shirt and took off the skirt leaving my stockings.

I came over and draped myself over his back making his body tense. I blew into his ear making him jump up. I laughed as his face turned red.

He turned a shade darker (how is that possible) when he noticed me wearing only my oversized shirt and stockings. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

Again I laughed as I made my way to grab the black overall shorts and cardigan on the bed. After putting on checkered high top sneakers, we left through the window. As I locked it, we saw Chiharu and Takashi in her room kissing, half dressed.

When she noticed us watching, she smirked and closed the blinds. I smiled at the thought of them doing whatever happens behind closed doors. Akito, however, didn't think about it like I did.

"Do you think they're doing... That?" Squeaked out the Squirrel. "I think I need to go." He hoped down and opened his arms out. "Do you trust me?"

My body moved by itself and I let myself fall into his arms. When he caught me, I brushed aside his bangs and looked him in the eye. "Does this answer your question?"

What happened next was a blur. He moved his head up and kissed me. My heart leaped and I let it happen. When I felt his lips leave mine, I opened my eyes which I unconsciously closed. I blushed and so did he as he set me down.

We stood with this awkward silence before Takashi popped his head above the fence.

"Did you know that before kissing was adapted a form of affection it was used as a punishment? When the Romans needed a way to discipline their prisoners for acting out, they cut off both their airways. They at the time held their breath or they wou-"

"Hai hai that's enough with your lies" said Chiharu as she pulled Takashi down and dragged him back to the bikes.

"Well we better get going." He said giving me a small smile. I nodded and walked along the fence. He slid his hand into mine and our fingers intertwined.

* * *

Takashi and I went through the narrow walkway and arrived under my window. Since he already knew how to get up to my window, I let him go first. He took a rope with a hook and threw it up above my window. It hit and hooked onto a metal bar and gave a satisfying click. He pulled it once and then pulled himself up to face the lock. After unlocking it, he waved for me to come up and went inside.

When I came in, I saw that Takashi went under my covers and looked to be curling into a ball. I laughed and went to my drawers, picking out a blue skirt, teal shirt with a white rounded collar. I took off my uniform skirt and put on the blue one as well as white stocking.

I took off my shirt and heard rustling coming from the bed. I looked to find him shirtless and smiling a goofy grin. He came over to me and I stared at his tan midsection.

"You look pretty hot with just that on." He said as he ran a finger down my spine.

"So what're you going to do about it?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"This" was all he said before crashing his lips into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I moaned as his arms ran along my sides.

I saw Akito and Rika watching from the roof. Smirking, i let Takashi go and walked over to close the curtain. He picked me up and sat me on the edge of the bed. He kneeled down in front of me and kissed along my neck. I wrapped my legs under his arms as he licked the sensitive spot under my jaw line.

He kissed me on my lips until I made him stop as he tried to unhook my bra. "We have to go; the others are waiting for us." He pouted and gave him a peck.

He put on his shirt as I put on my own. I grabbed my bag and teal vans. We climbed down from my window and put away the rope in a bush.

Suddenly he ran off and looked though a small hole in the fence. He them stuck his head above the fence and went on about kissing.

"Did you know that before kissing was adapted a form of affection it was used as a punishment? When the Romans needed a way to discipline their prisoners for acting out, they cut off both their airways. They at the time held their breath or they wou-"

"Hai hai, that's enough with your lies." I cut him off by dragging his collared and continued on to the others.

When we reached them, Rika and Akito were behind us holding hands. When we were about to get on the bikes, she pulled me back.

"Hey sorry for asking but, are you still a... Virgin?" She whispered.

I winked at her. "That info is kept behind closed doors." She nodded and sat on the rack.

* * *

'Shit shit shit shit shit why did I do that oh man.' I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Rika talking with Chiharu.

In truth I don't even know why I did that. Kiss her I mean. It just... Happened. I don't regret it, though it was my err, first kiss.

Rika in the other hand, I'm not sure. She just continued on and smiled at me. She didn't kiss me back, so maybe she doesn't like me.

Wait, since when did I like her?

My body moved on its own, so did my mouth when I asked her to trust me. Damn. I'm an idiot. So I took my chances and held her hand.

She didn't look back at me and just squeezed my hand. When we got back, everybody was looking at us. After noticing, she let go and went to Chiharu.

But it wasn't as if we were something, and I doubt we could become something. Besides, why would a pretty girl like her want to do with a creep who jumps from trees?

I snapped out of my inner ramblings when I felt a slight tilt of the bike. I didn't turn around-more like too scared to- but I could feel her stare.

"Now that we've hit the girls, let's finish up at my house and we can finally go! Our curfews aren't till 11 so we do whatever we want!" Explained Mei Lin though the ear buds.

"Hm. Flying Squirrels and Striped Stockings are in the center, check in." I said in a low voice. Everybody around me continued the sequence.

"Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf on the right."

"Princess Tomoyo and Sorcerer Eriol on your left"

"Bad Boy Mika and Good Girl Nao behind."

"Thousand Spring and Bike Lies on the far right."

I felt Rika's skinny arms wrap around me and smiled 'at least she didn't go to sit with Mei Lin instead' I thought. We went into an alley way before entering the park. After biking around the fountain, we went off the trail into the forest.

"Woah!" Sakura exclaimed as Syaoran wove though the trees. After continuing for a couple minutes longer, we entered a clearing.

We set the bikes by the trees. Our "house" was in fact a mansion. It was white and two stories. It was a little shorter than the forest trees.

"Can you girls stay outside on the patio please? I think it would be best to not enter the house right now." Said Eriol. He was right. There was too many things going on inside.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms "Why? Your playboy magazines are scattered everywhere?"

"We should be allowed in if you bothered bringing us here. Besides it's rude to leave a girl outside." Said Chiharu as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I think its fine it let them in. It's their fault if something happens. If they get torn to shreds, don't say we didn't warn you." I said tiredly, wanting to end this and go change.

I heard the girls gulp and looked to one another hesitantly. Rika nodded and the others did also. Sighing, I walked to the door and slowly unlocked it.

"You girls either can go with one of the boys or stay outside." Said Syaoran in a low voice "Stray around the house and I can't guarantee you'll come out in one piece."

I waited until then they made their decision. They went back into the biking pairs except mei Lin as she guarded them from the back. We -the boys- held the girls hand as I kicked open the door.

I moved aside as the other boys ran inside and sprinted up the stairs that split into two. When I heard 4 door slams, I looked to Mei Lin and nodded at her. I picked Rika up bridal style and ran up the stairs. Once in my room, I slammed the door and set her on the bed.

* * *

Normal POV.

The red head slammed the door and sat Rika down on the bed, much to her puzzlement.

"Why did we have to run?" She asked as she looked around the room.

It was a fairly large room with walls that were red and painted in black was "the creative adult is the child who survived". On the side was a desk, dresser, and book case.

"Because we, or should I say Eriol, have uncommon... Pets. One is quite friendly and the other had a err, how do I say it, cocky attitude. Like how cats walk around like they own the place." Said Akito as he pulled a black long sleeve over his head. "It's not as if they'll attack you but..."

"Ah I see. You think we'll be scared. What do you have? Bears? Wolves?" asked Rika irritably as a pair of uniform pants landed on the bed next to her startling her.

"A lion and a panther." He replied nonchalantly. He put on a pair of dark blue jeans that looked black at first and rolled the sleeves of a red plaid collared shirt.

She paled slightly as he said that making him chuckle. She got off the bed and walked to his desk. There was a mini wooden drawer. It was teal making it stand out against the red wall. It had a beautiful peony engraving.

"You like it?" Came his voice behind him, again startling her. "I'll let you see inside it." He opened the first drawer revealing different colored earrings. Most of them were studs and rings for guys. They had different gems from diamonds to sapphires to emerald.

The next had necklaces and pendants. The last had buttons and pins making Rika look at him.

"Yeah yeah I know what you're thinking. I like them okay? It's nice to go around and collect them whenever you go somewhere." He said making her giggle.

He took off his current earring and put on ruby rings on both ears and a black plastic stud on his right. He also took out two chains; one necklace and the other for his wallet. After grabbing burgundy vans and his phone, he checked to make to hall was clear before leading her down the staircase.

* * *

Naoko was the slowest runner of the group which was quite a disadvantage. In the end, Mika practically dragged her up the stairs to his room.

They were panting when they closed the door and looked to each other. She laughed as he grinned before taking in his room.

The walls, curtains, dresser, bed and carpet were different shades of purple. His lamp and drum set in the corner were purple also. Only the door, closet and bathroom door were white.

"I see you like purple." She said obviously, also taking to account his hair and beenie.

He looked to her and laughed. "You should see my wardrobe." Walking to his dresser, he opened a drawer to display purple shirts and tank tops neatly folded.

She opened the one next to it to see different colored tops. She opened the One below it to show pants of a variety of colors. The next had what looked like sleeping clothes.

Mika looked into the mirror and smile at her reflection. He took off his shirt and put on a dark purple tank top. After stripping away his pants, he put on black skinny jeans.

"Hey can you go into the closet and grab the purple jacket with the triangle array?" He asked as he put on dark purple vans with black laces. Suddenly, something was thrown at his head. "That was mean."

She only shrugged and it was her turn to grin. "You said grab the jacket. You never gave any specific directions on how to give it to you."

"Now don't you get snarky with me little girl." He snapped back playfully as his phone rang. He picked up the purple Samsung to hear her scoff. "Yo what up? Is it time to leave already?"

"Nah man just calling TO GET YOUR ASS DOWN STAIRS AND HELP ME." Yelled the voice. He pulled the phone away from his ear and winced. "Alright, I'll be down in a sec."

She was already waiting by the door as he ended the call. He opened the door and followed her out, to see Akito on the table with Rika.

* * *

I dashed up to my room dragging Chiharu along with me. I closed the door and sighed.

"Jeez' did we have to go that fast?" She complained as she sat on the bed.

I nodded as I took off my shirt again. I threw it at her face and got out a white shirt with a rice ball. I also sported blue jeans and a yellow jacket with a crown on the side of the arm.

"Why do you all live together?" Asked Chiharu.

"Besides from me, everybody is related in some way." I replied.

Chiharu was about to say something when a voice screeched "TO GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS AND HELP ME."

I ran out the door with Chiharu beside me and jumped the large stair case. I saw Rika behind Akito standing on the table.

"Someone gave Spinel sweets again." He said as he struggled to calm Rika down.

"Oh shit" was all that was heard from Mika.

* * *

Tomoyo stood in the center my room after the mad dash. I let her be and took off my shirt, hanging it up.

"It is way too hot for this." I muttered. It was really. Summer vacation had just ended and the weather hadn't changed drastically.

I put on a black shirt-tank top thing. I'm not really sure what to call it. Imagine a guy's shirt. Now cut off the shoulders, but keep the bottom of the sleeve, so it looks as if the strap had fallen down. Now put another blue tank top with the neck cut down to the chest in a square shape. Now, on the side, cut an upside down triangle shape, but there still must be cloth at least five inches under the under arm.

Yup. And I look pretty good in it, if I say so myself. Again in the same matter, I took off my pants and put on black skinny jeans. Even though I say it's too hot I wear black? I am just a creep with glasses after all.

"What are smiling to yourself about. It's creepy." Said Tomoyo. I shook my head and simply smiled back. As I put my shoes on I looked at the design. They were high top sneakers with black lances and were a blue, purple, and black galaxy.

"That's a cute necklace. Or necklaces." She pointed out. I looked down to see what she was talking about. "Ah yes. These are very precious to me. My father gave them to me."

The first necklace was a circle with a 12 point-star made of three squares. It had the image of the Sun in the center and next to it is the Moon. The second was sun that had some short then long 'rays'

"Um... About earlier..." Tomoyo said quietly. Still, I snapped my head to her. I went to her and bend down on my knees.

"Imsosorrypleaseforgiveme." I said it without any spaces. She laughed and I looked up to her.

"It's not as if I'm mad or anything. I just want to make sure it wasn't just..." She trailed off but I understood what she meant.

I rose up and took her hand in my own. "Then, Tomoyo, will you please go out with me in order to assure that you are the only one I wish to with?" I watched as a smile adorned her features. And by then, I didn't need an answer, I already knew what it was.

But it wasn't as if I would have heard it as a loud voice came booming across the halls. "ERIOL CONTROL YOUR GIANT CAT BEFORE HE KILLS OUR SQUIRREL!"

* * *

Mei Lin watched as the boys ran into their rooms with their respective partners. Or future partners. It was fairly obvious, the future of them.

Mika and Naoko, two little tricksters. Tomoyo and Eriol, two elites and just perfect together.

Rika and Akito; Two shy red heads.

Chiharu and Takashi have been together since elementary school.

Syaoran and Sakura. Now _that _was something.

She closed the door and walked up the stairs. After entering her room, she quickly stripped down.

"None of the girls came with me." She pouted in the mirror and rummaged through her drawer to pull out an orange crop top with a ying yang and an pair of orange short shorts.

Her hair, originally in buns, was now wrapped in chopsticks. After adding a touch of make up, black stockings and shoes were added.

A voice practically that screeched as if they were screaming bloody murder made her rush out, gun in hand.

"What happened?!" She said as she jumped the railing of the tall staircase. She blinked confused as all she saw was Akito and Rika on the table, Chiharu and Tomoyo trying to talk Rika down, Mika and Takashi trying to calm Akito who was steadying Rika, and lastly, Eriol who was watching and giving Spinel calming meds.

Sighing, she shook her head. "Only you guys, only you." The black haired girl then helped Eriol lead the big panther to its bed.

"Syaoran! Sakura! Hurry up or we'll leave you!" Akito yelled as Mei Lin went back up stairs.

* * *

After we got up to Syaoran's room, I was allowed to sit his bed. I looked around the green room.

"Make yourself at home. But don't get too comfortable." Said Syaoran. He changed out of his school uniform into blue jeans, a dark green shirt and a black blazer.

When he turned around to grab his phone and wallet, he found her looking at the picture frames on the desk.

The first picture was of his family. Him, his four sisters, his mother and father. The second was of the boys and mei Lin.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked as she set the family frame down. "do you not see your family?"

She shrugged "it's not as if I don't see them, just that they are kinda far. My big brother is in Tokyo and my father is always out on excavations trips so was just me for a while. My mom died when I was very little and I live with tomoyo now so it's not so bad."

He looked at her smile, so genuine. "Sorry for bringing it up." He said quietly.

Sakura shook her head and gave him another smile. "Me and the other girls are moving in together in a couple days. We haven't been there, but the pictures look great. You should come over some time."

He nodded and took his stuff. As he was about to open the door, Akito's voice called for them. After inch sighing, he turned to the brown haired girl.

"Looks like we took too long. Let's go." Said Sakura. He opened the door for her and they walked down the stairs where the others were surrounding the table with Akito and Rika on top.

Akito jumped down and helped Rika. "Okay, now that everybody is here, let's go." After receiving a nod, they all got on the bikes.

* * *

When they got to the town center, it wasn't very crowded, as school was still in session and many people still worked.

"Ehh I haven't been here when it wasn't crowded before!" Exclaimed Sakura. She was in the front of the group, waving for them to hurry up like a child.

"It's only like this if you go in the afternoon when everybody is at school or work." Replied Eriol, who Held hands with Tomoyo.

"We need to skip more often." Said Rika. The girls nodded and the boys were mystified by how they could live so... Innocently.

The group went window shopping until they reached a cute store named 'Fluffy Graffiti'. Inside was lined with shelves of accessories including (but not limited to) jewelry, key chains, hair accessories, and pins. There were also items for boys sic as earrings, chains, make up, key chains and others. In the far back behind the counter there was a whole wall of spray paint cans.

They all looked around and picked out certain items.

Tomoyo got hair clips, and a drawing notebook. She had also looked at a necklace with a nightingale pendant but put it down.

Eriol, noticing this, took it to the counter and paid for it. "It isn't too early for a present right?" He asked under his breath to no one in particular and joined his new lover.

On the other side of the store, Akito was with Rika in the earring section. They were picking out something for him and herself.

"Wait do you have your ears pierced?" He questioned, as he wasn't sure with her hair covering her ears.

She nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear to show off three piercings. She was looking at guitar picks and seemed to take an interest in a pink plaid one. Instead, she took red cuff-and-chain earrings and took it to the counter.

He looked to it and grabbed it along with a black and a dark blue one. After grabbing two sets of earrings and drum sticks, he followed her to pay.

Mika along with Naoko looked at the hat section. They tried on several hats including beenies, joker hats, crowns and Animal ear headbands.

"You look good in that." Complimented Mika. She wore a light blue Beenie that matched her outfit.

"Thanks. I think il get it." She smiled, picked up a purple trucker hat and walked down the aisle, not noticing the smile aimed to her back.

"Ehh now I can't get anything for her." He said to himself. Looking around, he noticed a light blue flower bracelet. Picking it up along with a squirrel headband, he walked with Mei Lin.

Takashi on the other hand, had a much easier time finding items to buy. When he entered, he went straight to the hair band section and grabbed yellow ribbons and three pocket watches.

Chiharu looked at him strangely before continuing browsing. She, along with Mei Lin, walked along the hair accessories.

Mei Lin got flower chopsticks and a gold comb. As she made her way to pay, Mika was picking up a light blue bracelet. She nodded approvingly and Mika pouted.

"Ah those are so cute!" Cried Sakura, picking up a flower hair tie. Syaoran looked around uninterested and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't expect me to buy you anything." He said. He watched as her grin was replaced with a scowl.

"I wasn't excepting you to." She snapped. It wasn't as if they were dating, they had just met! "I can get it myself."

He sighed. It wasn't as if he liked her, for he never did like being in a relationship, but she was... Interesting. Not to mention she was prettier than most girls. The girls of the group were better than the fake girls that always go for them, but nothing he would for.

But overall, she defied him. No girl (excluding family and the girls of the group) made him feel like an equal. She challenged him, and he liked that.

"Hey hey help me on this, which should I get? The Sakura hair tie or this emerald necklace?" She asked, cutting his thoughts.

He took the necklace from her hand and walked to the front desk. When she caught up with him, he said "You can get both, consider it a gift."

"You don't have to, you know."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I don't know."

Sakura shook her head. She didn't like taking gifts from people, but he seemed to have no room for argument. They paid and met the others outside.

"You guys are always the last ones." Pointed out Chiharu. The two shrugged and looked to each other.

"Let's try out that new ice cream place. It's always too busy and sells out before we can get any." Said Naoko. The other girls' faces lit up and they looked to the boys for permission, after all, they were a group.

Mika grinned and nodded. "We haven't tried it either." He and Naoko ran ahead with Akito and Rika in the back.

When they got to the parlor, Eriol, Syaoran, and Chiharu got an empty table. They spoke in hush voices while the others bought their food.

"So, now that the couples are pretty obvious, when do you think they'll get together?" Asked Chiharu.

"Well, Tomoyo and I are now together." Earning a gasp and smile from the other, "as for the others, fairly quickly I would think. Mika and Naoko are practically a married couple. Akito might take a while with Rika and as for Sakura..." His eyes trailed to Syaoran.

"What about Sakura?" He asked looking at the person of question. "Hmm maybe..." The brown haired boy caught himself and found Chiharu and Eriol grinning. A hand made its way to his head, ruffling his hair. "Maybe, I don't know, we just met."

"I never thought you'd be one for love at first sight." Said a voice behind him. Turning, he saw it was Cherry blossom. "So who's the lucky girl?"

Syaoran shook his head as he took his chocolate ice cream from her hand. "I'm not in love, I don't even know what it is."

Naoko gasped as she walked up to the table. "You've never been in love!?"

"I don't see what's so great about it." Akito was with Mika. When he sat down, he continued. "Like, what's the whole point in getting attached to someone and making yourself so... so vulnerable? At some point, someone's heart will be shattered. Telling secrets and doing all that sappy stuff is..." The squirrel crinkled his nose making everybody laugh.

"Because, baby squirrel, we humans tend to get lonely and it is what we are born to do. Why wouldn't you want to be with someone who understand you for who you are?" Replied Rika, a sad tone in her happy voice.

"You sound like that teacher from school..." Akito muttered before saying in a louder voice. "I probably will fall in love but I wouldn't want to. Sure, maybe there is someone but why risk it." He set down the ice cream cups and hugged Mika's arm. "Besides, I have Mika so I don't need anybody else."

Mika only laughed as he put down the ice cream. "I love you too."

"Are you two gay for each other or something?" Asked Tomoyo in a dead panned voice as she sat down on the seat next to Eriol.

Sakura was about to sit in the chair next to Syaoran but fell when the nightingale said that. Eriol, Takashi and Mei Lin started cracking up while Syaoran choked on his ice cream.

Akito only gave her a wink before saying "Just his number one fan." Making this time Naoko and Rika spit take.

"Sit down you idiots." Said Chiharu making then Obediently do so. Rika besides Sakura then Akito, Mika, Naoko, Mei Lin, Takashi, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Eriol and finally Syaoran. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, Takashi said everybody in the house beside from himself is related in some way."

The members of the household nodded. Mei Lin this time spoke up. "Eriol, Syaoran, and I are cousins on our mom's side. Mika and Akito are also our cousins but they're..." She looked to them so they could finish for them.

"Half twins." They said in unison. The girls looked to them surprisingly. "Is it weird?"

"Eell it's just you guys... Don't looked like twins, let alone brothers. And who would've thought?" Replied Naoko.

"Like we said, half. Aki take off your glasses." The purple haired boy commanded, to which the red head complied. "We have the same eyes except mine are lighter. I dyed my hair so of course it's different. Our faces looked the same actually."

It was true. If their hair and eye color were the same, they'd look completely identical.

Akito let go of his bangs that went over his glasses.

They continued eating their ice cream and talking. Soon, people started filing in, making the place crowded and stuffy.

"Let's go." Said Sakura tugging at Syaoran sleeve. He nodded and followed her out. The others were quick to exit before being pushed back in. "So, where to now?"

"Let's go to the clothing store." Piped Mei Lin. "Or the club."

"I'm up for both." Chirped Tomoyo and Sakura. "Don't give us that look we like the club too."

Takashi and Chiharu just laughed and the group continued to the clothing store.

It was a big store, one that the boys normally go to. The girls, on the other hand, normally go to ones such H&m or forever 21.

"Ima grab something I saw last time. I'll be out in 5 minutes." said Akito. He took the red head girl's hand and left.

Syaoran looked to Eriol, only to find him following the Squirrel along with Tomoyo. He turned to Sakura, who was currently on her phone.

"Confiscated." He took her phone and put it in his pocket. "We're going out so it's pretty rude."

"Hey give it ba- going out?" The brown haired girl tried to grab it back but missed. "I don't remember being in a relationship with you."

He shook his head. "As in hanging out. Stupid."

"I'm not stupid! Tomoyo's mom texted me saying she's not coming home because Tomoyo's phone ran out off battery."

"Oh."

"'Oh' indeed. Now give it back."

"No."

"What do you mean no?!"

"'No' as in you're not getting it back. It's confiscated."

"Bastard."

"One that you are totally in love with"

"As if! I bet you are the one in love."

"I've never been in love."

"Well you are now. You said so yourself earlier."

"I hate to break up this lovers' quarrel but we should be going." Said Akito wearing a red jacket with an ipod design and headphones around his ears.

"Aki take that off. People are giving us weird looks, having they just came out of the costume section." Mei Lin whispered. Around them, people were staring, not only at His jacket, but at the hot boys and cute girls.

"Wow they are hot! Let's talk to those boys! No way they look like they have girlfriends! I am soo much prettier than those girls." Cried a group of girls in the Tomoeda public high school uniforms.

"No one is prettier than my girl friend Tomoyo!" Shouted Eriol making those girl whip their heads towards him. "And I'd never choose anyone other than her, especially you!"

"I'm not dating Rika but I think I love her!" Confessed Akito. "Maybe one day she'll be my girlfriend and I hope she can love this freak who jumps from tre-" he was cut off by Rika who put her lips on his. He was slightly bent over while she was on her tip toes.

"I don't need to confess for my good girl to know her bad boy loves her from the bottom his heart." Said Mika cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around her neck from behind.

"Takashi lies but would never lie about loving me." Chiharu leaned on her boyfriend in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I just happen to like Cherry blossoms who defy Wolves and have green eyes. Not hinting or anything." Syaoran shrugged and slid his hand into Sakura's.

Mei Lin flipped the girls off and stuck her tongue out. "You better stay away because although they may not look like it, they aren't afraid to beat you to the bloody pulp."

The girls looked awestruck and gulped. Quickly, they walked away and the group laughed.

"That was not how I expected to confess my first love." Said Akito with a sigh as he broke the kiss.

Rika gasped as she hugged him. "Your first love?!"

"Ahh did you think we'd be players or something?" Chuckled Mika. "Besides from Takashi, Eriol and I, those two have never been in a relationship."

Tomoyo smirked, making Eriol's pale complexion pale even more. "is that so? I would love to hear about this."

"A-ah just a teacher I was like back in elementary school..." The girls stared at him. He put his hands in the air "It's not what I'm proud of okay? I'm still a virgin."

Rika sighed "it's okay. I did the same back in elementary school too. It was Misaki-sensei right?" The time the boys stared at her, especially Akito.

"I'm surprised you remember." He turned to explain. "I went to elementary school with you girls but I was in the same class as Chiharu and Takashi. As for you, it was Tereda."

They both sighed. Elementary school wasn't the easiest thing for them. When Rika went to middle school, she broke it off and they never talked again. Eriol on the other hand, went to England, leaving the relationship as long distance.

"Wait, Misaki sensei? But she was dating my brother at the time!" Sakura said confused. Her older brother Touya dated her in high school before also breaking it off to be with Yukito.

"Exactly why I broke it off, she was cheating on me." The blue haired boy replied. "Thank god I found out."

Akito felt self conscious after hearing that. He never had a good reputation with women that took interest in him. The girl he liked was once in love with a mature man, let alone a teacher!

Noticing he was down, Rika gave him a peck on the cheek. "Its all in the past."

"So I'm guessing everybody is in a relationship now?" Asked Mei Lin, making those who weren't official look to their partners.

"W-well uh r-Rika will y-you um gooutwithme?" Rushed a pink squirrel. He took out the pink guitar pick from his pocket and held it out. "You were fingering earlier so I though..."

Meanwhile, Mika slipped the light blue bracelet onto her wrist. "You already know what I'm going to ask but will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

The two girls gave their twin a hug. "Yes." "Of course" were their obvious replies.

Syaoran and Sakura still hadn't let their fingers untwine. "I am not going to confess like some idiot." He growled earning a 'hey?!' From the other boys.

"Haha, you don't need to. I'll just take it as your shy." Teased Sakura.

He glared at her before a smirk slowly spread on his face as kissed her.

"Fucker!"

"Thank you." He smiled to himself and walked ahead. "Which club should we go to?"

"Black Cherry!" Exclaimed all the girls, receiving looks from the people around them. "Oops. But let's go the that one! It's our favorite!"

The boys shook their head before Takashi spoke up. "That's a restricted club for members only. And I heard they're pretty dangerous, so why them?"

Chiharu laughed. "Dangerous? Them? W- they're just a hip hop gang. You aren't afraid of those Wolf Dumplings too are ya?"

The boys sighed in defeat. "No we aren't afraid but there could be a crossfire, or people who will hurt you. And there's even drag races on the streets! And your clothes!" Exclaimed Eriol.

"People hurting us? No one would dare hurt us on Cherry territory." Stated Tomoyo "look, if you don't want to go, then don't follow us."

Sakura nodded and let go of Syaoran's hand and waved good bye, ticking him off.

His hand went through his already messy hair and he clicked his tongue. "Alright we'll go." He saw her turn around and give him a smirk of victory.

"Oh man what did we do to them? A smirk will stick if you don't stop." Said Akito who was currently in an embrace with Rika who also had a smirk present.

"Let's just go." Said Chiharu irritably, "it's already three o'clock."

After retrieving their bikes, they took off to the other side of town. They went through some alleys and ended in a secluded area.

When Akito and Mika came back from hiding the bikes in a bush, Naoko raised an eyebrow at them. "For little boys afraid of some Cherries, you got here without our directions."

"I was here before." Akito said quickly to avoid questions. "I don't have a good feeling about this." He whispered to his twin.

"Why?"

"Dude I was here yesterday! How do you think I got in?! Not to mention we all brought our watches and {those}" his voice was panicky.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath as he walks back to the other three boys and Mei Lin.

"Fuck I forgot about that!" Said Mei Lin. "I brought mine too, but none of you guys have been here before so they shouldn't notice."

"Wait, Akito was here last night. They'll smell him. Not to mention the way he got in" said Eriol, making them rethink.

"The only thing we can do is hope they don't find out." Syaoran looked to a panicking squirrel. "Stay close to the pack. Don't fire unless I tell you to."

Everybody nodded and went back to those waiting. Those waiting were taking out their holsters and putting away their bags.

The boys looked to them with fake alarm. "Don't worry. It's just in case." Mei Lin said as she smirked. The boys glared at her as the group walked towards the club.

The area had less light compared to the other parts of town, making it seem as if it was night. The street lights stretched their shadows long the walls of graffiti. it was almost as if they were in a maze as there were alleyways that spread into other alleyways. Multiple times, they reached dead ends.

When they rounded the corner and got to the club, there was a long line. The girls walked to the front of the line to which the boys followed.

"Hey! Are you blind or what? Back of the line little girls." Said the same high schoolers from earlier. "You boys can cut with us if you want though." The leader - chick who said she was prettier- said seductively.

"Ehh what should we do guys?" Takashi chuckled darkly. "Girls like you are..." He went and stroked her cheek. "Special."

The girl chuckled and Akito took off his glasses, walking along with Mika to two girls.

"To go with you..."

"Wouldn't be worth the wait..."

"So tell us why..."

"We should stay around."

They alternated in identical voices. Those two girls purred and dragged their hands down the twin's chests.

"We can show you a good time compared to those pipsqueaks." The two girls leaned forward, showing their cleavage. "We're the elites of Tomoeda Public High."

"Ehh is that so! We just so happen to be the elites of the all boys high school." Said Eriol in a cheerful voice. His smile slowly curved into one of a sadist.

Syaoran looked at their girls who were currently had eyes lit with fire. He just waited, not wanting to get involved with an annoying girl and a jealous one.

Those girls continued touching the boys as someone bore glares into their heads. When one started rubbing themselves against Mika, Naoko was about to give her a piece of her mind but was held back by Mei Lin.

Mei Lin shook her head and continued watching the free show.

"We may not be in the club but the music is Loud enough." Said the leader as she walked over to Akito and turned around, only to start dancing on him. Her butt grinded against his hips, making him freeze.

Akito, who wasn't very good in situations like this, looked the Mika and Takashi who only shook his head. He cleared his throat before saying "please stop. You're making a scene."

"Is that so?" She turned around and let her hands roam on his torso "you mean _we're_ making a scene. We can always go elsewhere." Her hands when under his shirt making him tense up.

"Get your fucking hands off him." hissed a cold voice as metal was pressed against her temple.

* * *

Takashi was thankfully left by the leader who went to poor Squirrel and walked to Chiharu's side. "Sorry I took so long my love."

"If that slut stayed by any longer, my gun would be drilled in by now." She growled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tomoyo walked to Eriol and taped his shoulder, making him turn around and started kissing him tenderly. He smirked and ran his hands up her tunic. The girls watched with open mouths.

"You better stay away if you wanna come out of this territory in one piece." Tomoyo said with a Cheery smile and eyes that could kill.

"Mika."

He turned around to see his lovely Naoko with her arms crossed and a stern expression. "Hai?" Mika leaned down and put his forehead on her's.

She sighed and walked back with the purple head on her heels. He took her hand and followed her back to the group where almost everybody was waiting.

* * *

Rika had a glared at the leader who currently stopped her hands from wandering the Squirrel's body. Her hand stayed up with her finger on the trigger.

"Get the fuck away from him." She growled as her eyes never left the other.

Akito stared at the gun which was at the girl's temple. He gulped and lifted his head to see his girlfriend who could very well kill without hesitating.

"Get the gun away from me!" The leader screeched. Around them, the group that came with her stood frozen while the surrounding people only glanced before continuing to their own business.

"Then stop touching him." She replied in a cool voice which sounded of patience.

The girl dropped her hands and Akito backed away. He sighed when Rika put her gun back in its holster.

"Y-you! I'll kill you for that! Call the police or something!" The leader screamed at The red haired girl, but had no avail.

"Kill me? If I'm correct you had one foot out to your grave not less than five minutes ago." She replied and rolled her eyes.

The leader growled and turned to Akito "Do you like her? For her money? Her looks? I'm so much better! I can give you all that and more! She's a psychopath!" She exclaimed receiving a pitiful look from the boy in front of her.

"Please leave. You're making a scene, but before that please apologize to Rika." He looked over her shoulder. "You too."

The girl was affronted by his request. "Like hell I will! She's just some crazy whore! I bet she's fu-" she was cut off when he grabbed her hair above her forehead and lifted her off the ground.

"I will _not_ stand here and listen to you talk about my girlfriend that way. I don't care for the apology. _Leave_." Akito hissed the last word as he threw her to the side. He walked to Rika, grabbing her hand to reach the others.

"So much for hanging low." Muttered Syaoran as Akito walked to the middle of the group and put his hood up.

"Sorry..." He gave the group an apologetic smile and Mika laughed.

The group walked to the bouncer who happily let them in. The security guard however pulled Eriol aside.

"You. You smell like those {Dumplings}" he said, referring to the other gang.

"Butch. He's with me." Warned Tomoyo, setting her hand on the blue haired boy's shoulder. She received a grunt and walked on as if that didn't happen.

They all walked to the bar and the boys sat on stools. They ordered their drinks while the girls went out to the dance floor. Akito got a Shirley temple, Mika with vodka, Eriol and Takashi on margaritas and Syaoran with a beer.

"Non alcoholic drinks for squirrel?" Asked Takashi over the music. His eyes never left Chiharu, who unknowingly was dancing with a guy who looked like he wanted more than a dance.

Eriol shook his head "he can't hold his alcohol at all. But at least once you have to see him drunk."

Mika chuckled and looked to his twin who currently had his head to the table. "He's pretty tired. Was working all night and didn't get to nap today. Plus going out with the girls."

The three nodded and simultaneously sipped their drinks. Their attention was brought to the DJ when he taped on the mic.

"Alright! Now if you can look to my 6 girls who finally visit us after so long, they will be dancing to Twisted Queen's cover song Toxic." Said the DJ in a happy tone as lights hit the dance floor.

The once multicolored lights now are focusing on the same six girls that came with them.

{Baby, can't you see

I'm calling}

Mei Lin and Chiharu danced against each other with their eyes closed making the surrounding guys cheer.

{A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin'}

Tomoyo put her hands up and did a dance like a belly dancer while slowly moving to the ground and back up.

{There's no escape

I can't wait}

Chiharu took out her hair tie and let her hair flow around her. She licked her lips seductively and smiled to the crowd

{I need a hit

Baby, give me it}

Naoko and Rika were dancing with mirroring moves with their backs facing the other. They held one hand together and Rika twirled her counterpart.

{You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it}

Sakura looked over her shoulders to their boys and winked making the other guys cheer and excitedly think that it was for them.

"Dude did you see that?! They were totally looking at us!" Cried a blonde while fist pumping.

"Let's go! We are so getting ass tonight! Dibs on the green eyed one." Said a man who sat next to Syaoran.

"The girl with glasses looks pretty cute, not to mention innocent. Gonna be fucking tight damn!"

Mika grit his teeth while Eriol tried to calm the brown haired boy from smashing his beer bottle on the blonde.

The new group of men left the bar and walked to the center piece as the lights changed back to disco ball. When they arrived, the girls raise their eyebrows and ignored them.

{It's getting late

To give you up}

The tempo was slightly faster now and tomoyo ran a hand through her long hair, covering half of her face. A brown haired man danced behind her kept his distance but then started grinding against her ass.

{I took a sip

From my devil's cup}

Mei Lin left Chiharu and put her arms around Sakura's neck. They swayed their Hips together while the two blondes came over and put they hands around their waists

Rika and Chiharu dance side-by-side, looking back to the boys who were clenching their drinks and giggled.

{Slowly, it's taking over me}

Naoko swayed her arms and let the music flow. A pair of arms snaked around her waist, but she paid no mind thinking it was Mika.

The hands pulled at the waist band of her skirt and fingers traced swirls. She turned around alarmed to see a brown haired man, too close to her liking.

"E-excuse me. Please let go." She asked over the music, but no avail. Her eyes widened as his grip tightened and he rubbed himself against her.

"Why don't you come and play with me onee-San?" He muttered, breathe stinking of alcohol. She winced and tried to slip away.

"You better do what she says." Snarled a familiar voice.

"What're ya' gonna do 'bout i-" he turned around only to be connected with a fist.

"This," Smiled Mika "Now you better run along and stay away from my girl." He took out a gun and loaded it.

The man's eyes widened "He's got a gun!"

Everybody turned to them before an alarm went off. There was feedback from the mic while the DJ tried to speak.

"There's word *scree* that some of BlueBirds are here to *skeeek* to 'talk'. So if you could all please leave quietly through the back-" he didn't finish as he ducked down to avoid being shot.

The crowd erupted with madness, trying to escape but the doors were shut as people with blue hair entered with guns. Two men came over to the elites on the dance floor and another for the ones at the bar.

"Now, you girls are going to come with us to meet Shu-chan without any complications along the way alright? We don't want to hurt no one." Said one of the men slowly.

The girls looked to one another and shrugged. They followed the men before a shout came from the crowd.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing idiot?!" Exclaimed Syaoran as he grabbed Sakura's wrist. The other boys came from the crowd and went to their respective Partners.

Mika put away his gun and glared at the guys who were dancing on their girls. "Scram unless you want what happened to him. And they sure as hell aren't ones to give little mercy."

The blue haired men sighed and looked to the girls. "Bring 'em along Cherry. No point fighting them." The men had light blue - dyed - hair and blue bird earrings.

Her face lite up as she said "Can we? Thanks Isaac, Tsu-kun!" She hugged the Wolf and led him up two flights of stairs.

Everybody entered a large room with sofas, book cases, laptops and a desk facing the door. The black swivel chair turned and revealed a blue headed boy.

"Finally you've arrived! I was getting worried you had escaped." Said a happy voice. He wore a blue hoodie and black shorts with sky blue leggings underneath.

Tomoyo sighed as Mei Lin shook her head. 'Of all things.'

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Eriol suspiciously as he moved in front of Hime.

The blue haired boy only smiled wider. He got up and walked to Mika "now why don't you tell them. M-I-K-A onii San?"

* * *

"Hey where did everybody go?" Asked the red haired boy to no one in particular. "And why am I in this box?"

* * *

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan?!" Cried everybody in the room.

Mika paled, looking for his twin only to see he has disappeared. Sighing he nodded his head. "Yeah he's my little brother, well half."

'Shu-Chan' smiled before sitting back down. "Now why don't we all introduce ourselves, although Aki-nii isn't here."

"Oi! Let me out!" Came a muffled voice. A box by his chair shook but was silenced by a kick.

"Ne ne it's rude to a guest just sitting there, unknowing who everybody is, right?" Shu-chan continued on as he ignored the box's presence.

Mei Lin snorted. "More like annoying trespasser and we all know each other already. Just tell us why you're here."

"Shu-chan, why are your friends here guarding the place with guns." Asked Tomoyo, pinched the bridge of her nose "You know you can enter normally through the front door like anybody else would."

"Ah but that wouldn't be any fun! Besides, Butch doesn't like me," the boy pouted "always saying I'm too young to be here. It's not fair."

Naoko laughed "You are too young dummy. And he doesn't like any guys coming near us."

"Any how, the reason for my sudden appearance is to discuss something.

There's a war coming."

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing Akito and Mika.

So it's pretty ooc, but i liked this chapter.

The name Mika came from one of The Dreamer's stories, credit for that goes to she, along with part of Akito because she has Aki so thought it would be best to say for that too.

The next chapter might come out in a month, give or take a couple weeks.


End file.
